


In Too Deep

by Justanotherffxvfan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Prompto, Female noct, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherffxvfan/pseuds/Justanotherffxvfan
Summary: Noctis falls in love with her advisor and her nightmares come back.(I'm terrible with summaries, I apologize.)





	

Noct did't know when her infatuation began with her adviser, but seeing him in her apartment when she got home from school gave her butterflies. She knew he was just doing what her father wanted, but it made her feel safer, and taken care of. She walked into her apartment, followed by her best friend, Prom. She looked down and saw his shoes by the entrance and her heart skipped a beat. They both took their shoes off and left them next to his and walked further into the apartment. She looked him over while he was cooking. 

"Hey, Ignis, Prom's over tonight." She told him and she and Prompto walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch. 

"I wish you would have told me earlier, I've enough for two." He sighed, "Though, I suppose that I could portion enough for three." He said, rubbing his chin. 

"Sorry, Iggy, this was decided on the way out of school. I should have called." She apologized. 

"It is alright, Noctis, just call next time." He said and went back to cooking. She pulled her phone out and sent Prom a text, even though she was right there. 

_Noctis: He probably hates me._

_Prom: I doubt it, if he hated you, he wouldn't keep helping you._

_Noctis: Maybe, He's just so nice_

_Prom: And cute_ She sent with an emoji with heart eyes.

_Noctis: He is, he wouldn't be interested in me though_

_Prom: You don't know that_ she sent with a winking emoji.

_Noctis: Sure I do, He's always annoyed with me._

_Prom: Cause you don't listen._ Prompto sent that message and received glare from Noct. 

"Hey, it's true." She said holding her hands up in mock surrender. 

"Yeah, I need to work on that." She said softly, staring at Ignis' back as he cooked. "I've never been in a relationship, so I have no idea how to go about flirting with him." Noct admitted to her best friend.

"We can work on that over the next week or so if you want." She smiled at her, "You can practice on me anytime you want." she said with a wink that caused them both to bust out laughing. Ignis turned around at the sound and smiled at the two of them having fun. He was glad that Noct had found a good friend like Prompto, a lot of girls he saw at their school were the superficial kind. Only wanted to be Noct's friend because of her royal status, but Prompto seemed to be interested in Noct, not the princess. He made three plates, evenly rationed out and set them on the table, along with the silverware. 

"Dinner is ready, your highness." He said and waited for them to sit, getting them all a glass of water. He sat next to Noct, and across from Prompto. He waited until Noct took her first bite and giving him her approval. 

"God, Ignis, this is fantastic." She said around a mouthful of food, fork still hovering near her mouth. 

"While I'm glad that you're enjoying this meal, please don't talk with your mouth full." He smiled at her, causing her to get butterflies in her stomach once again. She mock rolled her eyes and finished chewing her food. "Is it your liking Prompto?" He asked as he began to eat. 

"Is that even a question? Your cooking is amazing!" She said excitedly, stuffing her face. "If only my mom would cook like this." she laughed.

"Well,that is definitely good to hear. Maybe I could start packing an additional lunch for Prompto." He stated. 

"You don't have to do that Ignis. I bring my own, yours is just a million times better." Prompto said laughing.

"I see. Well, I insist on sending a lunch with her majesty." Ignis said and got up from the table, collecting all the plates and putting them in the sink.

Prompto nudged Noct, "Offer to help, and get really close to him." she whispered, and used finger quotations, "On accident." 

Noct blushed, but agreed and got up and walked over to the sink, standing next to Ignis, with barely any space between them. "Do you need any help, Ignis?" She asked him, leaning against his arm.

"If you would like." He said, grinning down at her, making her blush slightly. "You could clean the dishes while I prepare your lunch for tomorrow." He said and stepped away from her to grab items out of the fridge. With his back to her, she looked at Prompto and smiled.

"Prompto, how bout you come help." she chuckled. 

"Be there in a jiffy, just gotta use the bathroom." she said and vanished.

"I guarantee she's just trying to get out of helping." Noct mumbled, but began to clean the dirty dishes. Ignis chuckled at her statement, making Noct smile. She was halfway done when Prompto finally came to help.

"About time, princess." Noct said as she cleaned the pot that Ignis had used and then splashed Prompto with water.

"You're such a jerk, Noct." she pretended to be upset, but was smiling.

"You love me anyways." She said as they finished up the dishes.

"Duh, who else would put up with you." she said laughing. Prompto checked the time on her phone and gasped, "Crap, I gotta get home. It's getting late." Prompto said and and went to grab her bag. She was intending to walk home, but Ignis stopped her.

"I am almost done, if you would like a ride home." He said, finishing up the sandwiches he was preparing for their lunches tomorrow.

"That would be great!" she said and took a deep breath, "Saves me from walking."

"Noct, would you like to ride with us?" Ignis asked her as she sat back on the couch.

"Yeah, sure." She said absentmindedly as she sent Prompto a text.

_Noctis: I don't want him to leave._

_Prom: You could always ask him to stay the night._ She sent with a kissing emoji. 

_Noctis: Perv, I just want to be around him all the time, he's so perfect._ She sent with a heart eyes emoji.

_Prom: Make a move tonight._

  _Noctis: Like what?_

_Prom: I don't know...._

_Noctis: Helpful..._

_Prom: I know right?_

Ignis finished what he was doing and cleaned up his mess and looked at the two girls sitting on their phones and smiled. He wished  that he had met Noct under different circumstances. Like her not being royalty and him her adviser. He wished that he could just ask her out on a date and receive no backlash for it. But there was nothing he could do. He smiled and gathered a bag to put Prompto's lunch in. "Are you two ready?" he asked, breaking them away from their phones. 

"Yep!" Prompto said and grabbed her schoolbag, Ignis handing her the lunch bag. They left the apartment, Ignis locking the door behind them and they set off for the parking garage, where the Regalia was parked. He opened the door for both girls and got them into the car and then climbed into the driver's seat. Noct turned the radio on and played it low as they drove off. They sat in silence and she looked at her phone and received a text from Prompto. 

_Prom: Did you forget your keys, like I told you to?_

_Noctis: Yeah..._

_Prom: Good girl_ She sent with a winking emoji. 

She locked her screen and stared out the window as they drove in silence. 

Shortly later, they arrived at Prompto's home. "Thanks for the ride Ignis, see ya tomorrow Noct." She said and hopped out of the car and went inside. They took off back towards Noct's  apartment. She felt for her keys, even though she knew she didn't have them. 

"Shit." She sighed, and put her head back on the headrest.

"What is wrong?" Ignis asked, concerned. 

"I forgot my house keys." She mumbled, she heard Ignis chuckle.

"Well, it's a good thing that I have a spare." He said. 

"Yeah, thank God." Noct agreed. They drove the rest of the way in silence and reached the apartment. They walked quietly up to her apartment and he unlocked the door for her. "Hey, Ignis...." she started but trailed off, blushing.

"Yes, Noct?" He answered, standing on the outside of her apartment. They stood in silence for a few hearbeats, and Noct shook her head. 

"Uh, nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and went to walk inside. 

"Of course, if Prompto chooses to come over tomorrow, please notify me, also make sure you lock the door." He said. 

"Will do, goodnight Ignis." She said and shut the door, She took a deep breath and headed for her bedroom, turning the lights off in the apartment. She changed into pajamas and laid in her bed. She plugged her phone onto the charger and texted Prompto. 

_Noctis: I'm an idiot._ She sent and set her phone down waiting on a response. 

_Prom: What's wrong?_ She got back almost immediately. 

_Noctis: I chickened out. I had the perfect opportunity to kiss him and I chickened out. I just don't want to get rejected._

_Prom: Awww, Noct. I'm sure there will be other opportunities. Don't freak out, okay._

_Noctis: I'm trying not to. I just get so nervous around him._

_Prom: It'll be okay, we can practice your flirting tomorrow if you want._

_Noctis: That might help, Thanks Prom._

_Prom: No prob, I gotchu girl._ she sent with a winking emoji. 

Noct said goodnight and curled up in bed. She was asleep for a little bit, but kept waking up because of the same recurring nightmare she's had since she was a child. She couldn't fall back asleep, so she laid there. She heard her phone go off, notifying her that she had a text. She looked at it and saw that it was from Ignis, her heart lept in her chest as she opened it. 

_I: Sorry for waking you, your highness, but it seems Prompto left her bag in the backseat of the Regalia._ She forgot it alright, Noct thought to herself. 

Instead of texting him back she sat up and called him, he answered on the second ring. 

"Noct." He answered in acknowledgment.

"You can bring that bag over if you want. I can't sleep anyways." She told him, her nightmares keeping her awake. 

"Nightmares again?" he asked, she heard him grabbing his keys and shutting the door behind him. 

"Yeah, it's always the same thing. I can't escape it." She nearly whispered. "You can just come in when you get here. I'll be in my room." she told him. 

"I will be there shortly." He said and hung up. She sighed and clicked her phone off. She turned her lamp on and just sat in bed. Prompto was probably asleep by now. She sighed and laid back down, not sleeping, just staring off. 

A little while later she heard Ignis unlock the door and come in. She heard him open the refrigerator and put Prompto's lunch bag next to hers. She figured he would leave after that, but she was mistaken as he peeked his head into her room. 

"Noct?" he whispered, and stood in the doorway. 

"I'm still awake, you can come in." she whispered and stayed in the same spot. He walked over to her side of the bed and sat down next to her. 

"Do you need to talk about it?" he asked softly. She nodded her head no, but there were tears threatening to fall. He rubbed her head softly to comfort her. 

"You can cry, I will be here. It's alright, Noct." He said softly as she began to sob. He propped her to where her head was in his lap and he ran his fingers through his hair while she cried. They sat like that for a while before she fell asleep in his lap. He looked down and sighed sadly. 

"I hope these nightmares go away, I'm sorry, Noct." He moved her head and laid her down on the pillow. He walked out of the room and pulled his phone out, hoping Gladio was still awake. 

_Ignis: Gladio, are you still awake?_ He sent and sat on the couch while waiting on a response. About half an hour later his phone buzzed. 

_Gladio: Yup, decided to train late tonight, what's up?_

_Ignis: I'm at Noct's, she's having her nightmares again. She was good for about a week, but they're back._

_Gladio: Poor kid, want me to come over?_

_Ignis: If you wish, I was thinking of making those sweets from Tenebrae, but I'll need the ingredients for them._

_Gladio: Gotcha, I'll be there in 15_

_Ignis: Thank you, Gladio_

Ignis set his phone down and went to check on Noct. He peeked his head in and saw that she was still passed out, just facing the other way. 

He wished that he could take the nightmares away from her, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do. 

He walked back to the kitchen and pulled out all the necessary utensils that he needed for the sweets. He heard the door gently knock, and he let Gladio in. 

"She still asleep?" He asked as he brought his stuff in and took his shoes off, leaving them at the entrance. Ignis nodded and they walked into the kitchen. "She's already been through so much, poor girl." Gladio said and pulled out a book to read while Ignis was gone. 

"Call if anything happens, alright." Ignis said and headed for the door. 

"I will. Don't worry." He said, Ignis nodded and walked out, locking the door behind him. Gladio took his book to the couch and laid down. 

About half an hour later, he heard Noct scream from the bedroom and he dropped the book and ran in. Noct had fallen out of the bed and was sobbing. He crouched down and pulled her back onto the bed and pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her as best as he could. Ignis was always better at these things. She finally came to and blinked up at Gladio with tear filled eyes. 

"Gladio?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from the screaming. "Where's Ignis?" 

"Yeah, it's me kid. Ignis went to get some stuff, he'll be back soon." He said and rubbed her back. "Until then, you gotta deal with me." He smirked at her, making her giggle. 

"Wanna go sit in the living room and watch some TV?" He asked her and she nodded. He knew not to ask about the nightmares, as it usually sent her into hysterics. He stood up and helped her stand and they both walked into the living room, she had her cover draped around her. He turned on the TV and picked his book off the ground. He sat back down and she sat next to him and focused on the tv while he read.

They sat in silence until Ignis unlocked the door and walked in with a bag of stuff. He kicked his shoes off and walked into the apartment, seeing Noct curled against Gladio. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked her and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah" She tried to say, but her voice was nearly gone. "Ignis, can I stay out of school tomorrow?" She croaked.

"What say you, Gladio?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I say let her, she doesn't miss much, one day won't ruin her gpa."

"Thanks guys." She whispered. "What are you making Ignis?" She asked and sat up.

"I was going to attempt to recreate those Tenebraean treats." He told her and pulled out the other ingredients. 

"Need any help?" She asked. 

"No, you just relax, try to sleep if you can. But I'll understand if you wish not to." He said and began mixing the items. Gladio and Noct talked for a bit before she began falling asleep on his chest. He smiled, hoping she would be able to sleep through the night this time. 

"Psst. Should I take her into her room?" Gladio whispered loud enough for Ignis to hear. Ignis looked up and nodded. Gladio gently moved Noct off of him and picked her up, he carried her into her bedroom and laid her down. He gently tucked her in and pushed her hair out of her face. "Maybe you'll be able to sleep through the night, your big brother's here." He said softly and walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked out as Ignis put the pastries in the oven. "I hope she'll sleep all night." Gladio sighed. 

"As do I. I wish there were something we could do about the nightmares." Ignis agreed and walked over to sit on the couch. "And as much as I complain about her sleeping late, she needs to try to sleep in tomorrow." He said, Gladio nodded in agreement and sat next to Ignis. 

"I know what you mean, Maybe I can get Iris to come by after school tomorrow and they can hang out, Prompto too." He said and pulled his book off the table and began reading.

"That works, I'll go get her number out of Noct's phone and send a message." Ignis told him and stood up and walked into Noct's bedroom. He found her phone plugged in, he picked it up and unlocked it. He was shocked to see her and Prompto's messages on the screen. He was even more shocked at what he read. 

 


End file.
